sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
High School Musical 2 (soundtrack)
| length = 37:48 | label = Walt Disney Records | producer = | prev_title = High School Musical | prev_year = 2006 | next_title = High School Musical Hits Remixed | next_year = 2007 | misc = }} |title=Allmusic review}} | rev2 = Detroit Free Press | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B+ |noprose=yes }} High School Musical 2 is the soundtrack to the 2007 Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name. It was on August 14, 2007 by Walt Disney Records. Debuting at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart, the album sold 625,000 copies in its initial week of release. As of September 2007, this figure amounted to the fourth-biggest first week sales of the year.Katie Hasty, "'High School Musical 2' Blasts In At No.1", Billboard.com. August 22, 2007. It was the first soundtrack of a television movie to debut at the Billboard summit. The album also shipped double platinum (2,000,000) copies in the U.S. in its first week of release."Disney's High School Musical 2 Soundtrack Debuts at #1 on the Billboard 200 Album Chart, a First for a TV Movie Soundtrack", Walt Disney Records press release. August 22, 2007. It was the best-selling album of 2007, with sales of over 2.96 million copies in the United States and 6 million copies worldwide. The album won Favorite Soundtrack Album at The American Music Awards of 2007. The Wal-Mart Exclusive of the album was released on August 14, 2007, and contained the original soundtrack (albeit in a slightly different order) and an extra DVD, which seemingly contains most (if not all) episodes of "Road to High School Musical" and behind the scenes of iconic scenes such as “I don’t dance.” The 2-disc Collector's edition version of the album released in Singapore on December 3, 2007. Commercial performance The album was the number-one most downloaded album on iTunes and Amazon.com on its first day of release, and remained so a week later. The album debuted at number 1 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200 with sales of 615,000 copies, the fourth best first-week sales of 2007 (trailing behind Linkin Park's Minutes to Midnight, 50 Cent's Curtis, and Kanye West's Graduation). The set also claimed the biggest first-week sales for a television soundtrack.David Jenison, "Charts: High School Rules!" . August 22, 2007. It remained at number-one in its second, third, and fourth weeks, selling 367,000 copies in its second, 210,000 copies in its third, and 165,000 copies in its fourth.Katie Hasty, "'High School Musical 2' Hangs On Atop Billboard 200", Billboard.com. August 29, 2007.Jonathan Cohen, "'High School Musical 2' Starts Third Week At No. 1", Billboard.com. September 5, 2007.Katie Hasty, "'High School Musical 2' Still Tops On Billboard 200", Billboard.com. September 12, 2007. The soundtrack is the first album in over two years to spend four consecutive weeks at number 1 on the Billboard 200. After spending four consecutive weeks at number one on the Billboard 200, the album dropped to number four, following the releases of Kanye West's Graduation, 50 Cent's Curtis, and Kenny Chesney's Just Who I Am: Poets & Pirates, respectively.Katie Hasty, "Album Sales Down 9% Despite Huge Kanye, 50 Tallies", Billboard.com. September 19, 2007. In its fifteenth week on the Billboard 200, during November 2007, High School Musical 2 returned to the top 10 with a 130% sales increase (183,000 copies), bringing it to number 6 and making it 2007's best-selling album, ahead of Daughtry.Katie Hasty, "'Oprah' Visit Helps Groban Soar To No. 1", Billboard.com. November 28, 2007. However, Daughtry held onto the spot, becoming 2007's biggest selling album. To date, it has sold 3.4 million copies in the US. Track listing ;Notes: * Olesya Rulin is featured in the song "You Are the Music in Me", but her name isn't officially credited. * Lucas Grabeel recorded a song "You Got It" that is played in the movie. The song plays when Sharpay and Ryan pull up to the country club. The song is available to buy on iTunes and received heavy airplay on Radio Disney. However, it was never released physically. The song was first heard on Lucas Grabeel's MySpace page, but the song is a demo. * On November 18, 2007, High School Musical 2 was awarded Best Soundtrack Album at the 35th Annual American Music Awards. | title12 = Você é a Música em Mim | extra12 = Thiago Fragoso & Itauana Ciribelli | length12 = 3:11 | writer12 = Matthew Gerrard; Robbie Nevil | title13 = Vou Ser Do Jeito Que Eu Sou | extra13 = Lissah Martins & Zac Efron | length13 = 3:29 | writer13 = Jamie Houston }} 2-disc Collector's edition For a limited time, Wal-Mart retailer stores only released an exclusive two-disc collector's edition of High School Musical 2. It included the soundtrack and a bonus DVD. The collector's edition is now available in the Philippines on the same release date of the soundtrack of High School Musical 3: Senior Year after Universal Music Limited became the newest licensee of Walt Disney Records in the said country. It includes: Songs from the movie scenes There are some untitled tracks. ;Bonus: * Featuring exclusive footage of the cast recording and rehearsal sessions (45 minutes). * High School Musical 2 Cast autographed mini-cards * Special foil package with special insert lyric booklet Other releases ''High School Musical 2 Non-Stop Dance Party'' Walt Disney Records released a remix album of all the High School Musical 2 tracks. It was released on December 26, 2007 in the U.S. and on December 24, 2007 in the UK and Southeast Asia. All songs are remixed by Jason Nevins. High School Musical 2: Non-Stop Dance Party reached number-one in the U.S. Top Electronic Albums chart in January 2008. Box set A box set called High School Musical: The Complete Collection, was released on November 20, 2007. It includes six discs. They include the High School Musical original soundtrack, High School Musical 2 original soundtrack, High School Musical Karaoke Vol. 1, High School Musical 2 Karaoke Vol. 2 and the High School Musical: The Concert CD/DVD. ''High School Musical 2: Hindi Version'' Times Music from India, launched a special Hindi 2-disc Special Edition Soundtrack of the original High School Musical 2 soundtrack. It contains an extra special disc with three special inspired songs from the famous music director trio Shankar Ehsaan Loy. These include "All for One" ("Aaaja Nachle"), "Ud Chale" and "Chhoti Si". These songs were also remixed by DJ Suketu and arranged by Aks. The soundtrack was released (as two disk collection) on October 26, 2007 and the movie (dubbed in Hindi) was aired on Disney Channel India on December 7, 2007. Two music videos from the special disc aired on Disney Channel India. The two are Ud Chale and "All for One" ("Aaja Nachle"). The music video for Ud Chale has three friends and together they explore the night sky. In All for One, many people bring their emotions to dance. Chart positions Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Note: "High School Musical" is on position "30" with "2xPLATIN" award.}} International versions These are international versions of the songs of High School Musical 2. See also *''High School Musical 2'' *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical: El Desafio'' References Category:Albums produced by Matthew Gerrard Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:High School Musical albums Category:2007 soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Cast recordings Category:Television soundtracks es:Mota